paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Piglet
|unlock = 43 |slot = 2 |wtype = 8 |type = 5 |price = $921,000 |mag = 6 |max_ammo = 12 |rpm = 1 |damage = 1300 |accuracy = 96 |stability = 96 |concealment = 10 |threat = 37 |shotgun_enter = 1.96 |shotgun_shell = 2 |shotgun_offset = 0 |ammo_b_min = 0.05 |ammo_b_max = 0.65 |splash = 3.5 |launch_speed = 1250 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = m32 |achievement = }} The Piglet is a six-shot revolver type grenade launcher that was added in with The Butcher's BBQ Pack. Overview The Piglet Grenade Launcher is a more defensive alternative to the GL40, trading reload time for extra ammo and a higher magazine capacity. This allows the user to reliably keep enemies out of entire areas of the map. With incendiary grenades it becomes even more effective at crowd control, at the expense of raw damage output. Despite having a much lower maximum Concealment rating than the GL40 (16 compared to 26), it's still able to reach a Detection Risk of 23 with a Suit and a 25 Concealment secondary. It's therefore a usable weapon when it comes to Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard if both skills are Aced, particularly when combined with weapons such as the Gruber Kurz, LEO and the Chimano Custom. It retains the large magazine size and large ammo pool that it has when unmodded. It must also be noted that although the Piglet is a good weapon for a Ghost, the GL40 tends to be the preferred option as it can be used effectively with Sneaky Bastard and Low Blow basic (reaching a detection risk of 4 with a 29 concealment secondary, such as the LEO, or 6 with a 28 concealment secondary, such as the Gruber Kurz), which saves an enormous number of skill points that can then be invested into other skill trees (such as getting low-tier enforcer skills). Summary Pros: * High damage (can one-shot kill any unit except for Bulldozers and Cloakers on lower difficulties) * Large ammo pool * Explosions can hit multiple targets within the radius * Can easily reach maximum accuracy and stability, even with both concealment-increasing mods Cons: * Very long reload * Low ammo replenishment rate from ammo drops * Small mod pool * Low rate of fire * Poor concealment * Capable of friendly fire; self-damage can completely shred lower strength armors * Even though it can be modified with a sight, it is pretty much useless with a sight due to the sight being placed on the bottom of the screen Compared to: Frag grenades= * Greater base damage * Smaller splash radius ( ) * Both inflict friendly fire damage, though the Piglet does less friendly fire damage, making it less potent * Both can be shot to explode * Much better range * Can be replenished from ammo drops * Cannot be bounced off of surfaces to avoid direct exposure to enemy fire |-|GL40= * Same damage and splash radius * Twice as much ammo in reserve * times bigger magazine * Lower concealment * Slower reload speed * No flip-up leaf sight * Can equip gadgets * Slower draw and holster speed |-|China Puff 40mm= * Is a primary weapon instead of a secondary weapon * Higher damage * Twice as much ammo in reserve * larger magazine * Slightly faster firing speed * Lower concealment * Significantly slower reload speed * No flip-up leaf sight * Can equip gadgets |-|Arbiter= * Is a primary weapon instead of a secondary weapon * Higher damage * Larger magazine * Same accuracy and stability * Slightly lower rate of fire * Shorter effective range * Less reserve ammunition * Significantly slower reload speed |-|Compact 40mm= * Is a primary weapon instead of a secondary weapon * Same base damage and splash radius * Twice as much ammo in reserve * times bigger magazine * Lower concealment * Slower reload speed Tips * It is more efficient to reload all the chambers at once rather than loading one shot at a time, though it is still a good idea to reload during lulls even when only one shot has been expended. ** When you reload the weapon, the closing animation can be skipped by sprinting or interacting with an item/object. * Having Fully Loaded Basic adds 3 more grenades to the player's stock. This translates into about half a standard cylinder. Acing the skill also helps with replenishing spent ammunition from drops. * If looking to improve accuracy, it is reccomended to apply the War-Torn Stock, increasing it to 8, if not modded. * Aim near or at the dead center of a group of enemies for maximum efficiency. * Utilizing incendiary grenades can allow users to quickly provide temporary area-denial and cover. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Uncommon= Piglet-Homewrecker.png| +1 Concealment |-|Epic= Piglet-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' (Piglet - Homewrecker [✓]) is slang for a . **Based on its black-and-yellow color design scheme, the was likely inspired by a nondescript powertool. The "PWR" label corroborates this theory as it is usually used to denote a powertool's electrical inlet or startup switch. Achievements Trivia *This weapon is based on the . The in-game Piglet fires much more slowly compared to its real-world counterpart, as the maximum recorded fire rate of a M32 clocks in at 3 rounds per second. The launcher itself was even designed specifically so that it could be fired in rapid succession. **Modifying the Piglet with the Short Barrel allows it to closely impersonate the Milkor Mark 14, since the Mk 1S's 105mm cylinder group still remains (the Mark 14 was based on the Mk 1L). *The Piglet is the first multi-shot grenade launcher in the entire series. *It is, so far, the only weapon in the Specials category to take CAR-type stocks. *It has the longest reload of any weapon in the entire series, when reloading all six grenades. This is due to the player character having to pull out and replace each individual shot one by one, slowly rewinding the launcher's cylinder in the process. A more practical way of reloading a Milkor MGL is to upend the weapon as the cylinder is opened, and the shells will fall out all at once; after all shells are loaded, the entire cylinder group can be wound in a single action. **The primers on fired grenades would appear unstruck. This is likely due to graphical limitations. *As is the case with the GL40, the Piglet's grenades can explode immediately upon leaving the barrel if they hit something. Being hazardous aside, this is highly unrealistic as launched grenades usually have to have traveled a varying distance between 2 and 14 meters based on the specific grenade model used, and have to have revolved a set number of revolutions before their fuses could prime. This was included as a safety measure against premature collision which, like in the game, can catch the user in the blast. ** An unprimed grenade round would still deal a considerable amount of impact damage akin to a hard punch if it hits a lightly-armored man-sized target, however, enough to stun or incapacitate them depending on how well-protected the victim is. Bugs *Placing a sight mod onto the Piglet may cause the player character to aim above the optic and the weapon model to "sink" down towards the bottom of the screen when aimed. This is merely a graphical inconvenience and does not affect shot placement, though it can make it difficult to actually see where the weapon is being aimed at at the moment. Gallery file:M32.jpg|The Piglet Grenade Launcher ru:Piglet Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons